Under The Shade of A Willow Tree
by ForeverYoungInDisney
Summary: When Willow Byron received a horse for her birthday, she thought that her life was perfect. However as this little Willow tree got older, a storm began to grow. Soon you could not see the Willow tree through all the smog and cinders.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! So for those that might be waiting on "Fish Out of Water," I promise that I might get back to it...maybe. Its been so long since I wrote any of that story and I have changed as a writer. I might continue, start over, or stop. I haven't decided. In the mean time, there are some things going on in my life that kind of inspired this story. I'm hoping I will upload a chapter a day during winter break, but no promises. I hope you enjoy my Cinderella esque story. 3

P.S. I don't own the story of Cinderella.

* * *

><p>"Papa! Papa!" I giggled as I ran towards my parents. Almost tripping as my little feet ran faster then was possible in my many skirts. My father turned and smiled as I jumped into his arms. Spinning me around I squealed in absolute delight.<p>

"Don't break the birthday girl Charles. She is 8 after all. Its a very big day!" It sounded like little bells as my mother laughed while she pretended to scold my father. My father smiled and set me down grabbing my hand, and turning to my mother.

"You're quite right. Our young Willow Tree is growing bigger. And with such an important day, I think we should bring her present out, don't you?" My parents smiled.

"Present? What present!?" I jumped up and down, my bare feet covered in dirt as I stared up at my parents.

"Should we give it to her Charles?"

"I think we should Elizabeth." My father turned to look off in the distance and whistled as I just stood wide eyed and confused. Over in the fields came a black horse led by a young boy of about 12. When they reached us, my father bowed to the boy.

"Papa?" I asked confused.

"My dear Willow, let me introduce you to Prince James." The boy bowed to me as I turned to face him. Becoming slightly shy I curtsied to the boy. "He has brought your birthday present. The King choose this Mare specifically for you." I looked up at my father and smiled widely.

"Really Papa?" He nodded and I ran over to the horse letting her nuzzle her nose against me. I giggled as the boy watched, unbeknownst to me.

"Lord Byron" the boy addressed my father as I continued to pet the mare. "My father has assured me that she is quite gentle."

"Thank you Your Highness." They continued to watch me as I contemplated a name for my new friend.

"I shall call you Mallory, but Mal for short." I smiled and Mal shook her mane out, making me think she liked her new name. "Papa?" I turned to my father just as he finished talking to a servant.

"Yes Willow?"

"May I learn to ride her now?"

"I would teach you now, but there is some business I must take care of." He hesitated looking unsure. The boy Prince smiled and offered his help. "I wouldn't want to impose your majesty!"

"I would be happy to teach Willow, I even brought Torren, so we can ride together." My father let out a sigh of relief as he thanked the prince turning to return to the house with my mother.

The prince then helped me onto Mal and proceeded to show me how to ride. We stayed outside riding and laughing until the sun was setting. At which point I had to go in for dinner and he had to return to the castle. However when we put Mal in the stables he promised to return tomorrow to continue the lesson. That night I smiled as I drifted off to sleep, dreaming of riding Mal forever as wind blew through my hair.

The prince returned every day that week, as we rode Mal and Torren all around the fields. I got better and better, and soon I would outrun the prince as we raced around the manor. Once the week ended and I was capable of riding on my own, he told me that he would come at least once a week to ride with me. I smiled at my new friend no longer thinking of him as the prince, but as James my riding friend.

For the next few years, I went riding on my own every day and was joined by James every Saturday. We grew very close and I looked forward to spending time with him. However on my 12th birthday he didn't show up. I thought maybe he forgot, and although I was sad, I understood he was busy. After that day, James...I mean the Prince never showed up, and I stopped waiting. I had my parents and I had Mal. I was happy. Little did I know that James' disappearance was the beginning of my downhill spiral.

The summer after my 14th birthday, my mother caught the summer influenza. The doctor said she would be alright, and that's what I kept telling myself. But there was always a nagging thought in the back of my mind. My parents were my everything and I couldn't lose her, but she kept getting worse. I would go on longer and longer rides with Mal everyday trying to run away from reality. Trying to run away from the facts. James no longer wanted to be my friend, and my mother was going to leave me. I wanted it all to just go away; and with Mal, it did... At least for a moment, at least until she was truly gone. I had been asleep. I didn't get to say goodbye. I had to go to bed thinking she was fine, and wake up with her already out of the house. I couldn't handle it. I screamed, I yelled, I threw my pillow across the room and ran to Mal despite being in my nightgown. I clutched to my friend letting her run where she wanted as my tears stung my eyes. I didn't care anymore. It never happened I couldn't believe it. Eventually I felt Mal slowing and could hear a second pair of hooves next to hers. I turned slightly, and saw a blurry Prince James holding onto her reigns. I sat up slightly and rubbed my eyes. I could feel how puffy they were, and could only imagine how red they were. I kept my head down, however realizing I was in the Palace gardens.

"Your Highness, I did not mean to disturb you. I apologize, I shall take my leave." I went to lead Mal back for home dreading what was there when he stopped me. He was still holding her reigns. I looked up at him quickly and noticed he was starring at me intensely.

"Willow."

"Y..yes?"

"Why were you crying? Are you alright?" I didn't know why but even after two years, just hearing his voice was comforting and I burst into hysterical sobs.

"M...m...my...my moth..mother. She's...she's de...dead." I could barely get the words out as I covered my face trying to stop the tears. He jumped off his horse tied both Torren and Mal to a tree and L lifted me to the ground. There we sat, with his arms around me as I trembled and sniffled. He didn't say anything, just held me and rubbed my back, just being there for me. I was grateful for him. When I heard a servant calling for him I realized that I should go home. I had to face the truth no matter the consequences. I stood up and faced the Prince.

"Thank you Ja...Your Majesty. I am grateful for your kindness." He stiffened at my formality, but then he smiled.

"It was my pleasure to help a Willow in the shade of a Willow tree." I looked up at him my mouth gapping as his eyes twinkled as if they held a secret. It was a well know fact that all the trees in the palace gardens were Apple trees. And yet he was right. We were under a Willow tree. I shot him a confused look but he just bowed and led Torren back to the castle. Before he was gone however I could have sworn I heard him say "Grow strong my little Willow Tree."

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my version of Cinderella. I will try to get another chapter out tomorrow, and hopefully the chapters get longer too. Please Review! It's been a while since I've written for fun and I would love some constructive criticism. Have a lovely, lovely day :)<p>

-ForeverYoungInDisney


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! I'm sorry I didn't upload a chapter yesterday, I got kinda busy. Here is the second chapter though. Please enjoy :) and Review/Follow/Favorite please!

P.S. I do not own the story of Cinderella

* * *

><p>When my mother's funeral came around, I had created a mask for myself. Each and every sad thought I had was hidden in the back of my mind. I had to be strong. I had to be a grown up...I couldn't let it get to me. My father was trying to be strong as well, as we watched her get lowered into the ground. I threw a rose upon the dirt, and as I turned to go, I saw the Prince out if the corner of my eye. He was with my father who was talking to the King quietly. He bowed to me slightly and I bowed my head in return, unable to do anything else. I returned to the carriage and was soon joined by my father.<p>

"Well," I looked over at my dad as we sat at the dinner table. "Its been a while since...since your mother passed."

"Yes father" I smiled slightly. It still hurt to think about even though it had been two years.

"And now that you are 16 I believe that there are things you need a mother for." I could tell my father was choosing his words carefully. He loved me and I know he did, but he had been slightly different ever since we lost my mother. "So I have decided to remarry."

"Oh really Papa?" I was a little hurt that he would marry someone other than mother, but I understood why. "Is she nice?"

He nodded. "Lady Wen will make a wonderful mother for you. She was widowed last year, and we both thought that you and her daughters would benefit from us marrying."

"I see. Well I can't wait to meet them." I smiled at my father, as memories of mother flooded through my mind. "Now if you wouldn't mind Papa, I think I'll go ride Mal." He nodded and I went and kissed his cheek before going out to the stables. Preparing to ride Mal my thoughts were racing and my breathing was heavy. Did I want a new mother? It had been a while...having sisters and a mother might be nice. I rode Mal all day and by the time I returned my hair had fallen out of its braid, and I had decided to make the most of a strange situation.

Walking inside I noticed there were three people in the foyer that I had never seen before. I quickly redid my braid and joined my father in front of them. My father introduced them to me as Lady Wen and her daughters Hannah and Amelia. I curtsied slightly despite being in my riding clothes.

"It is very nice to meet you."

"And you as well Miss Willow. I am so looking forward to all of us being a family" Lady Wen gently placed a hand upon my shoulder and smiled at me. I thought perhaps it wouldn't be so bad, and was looking forward to the wedding. Which, I found out, was in a week.

In the week leading up to the wedding, I spent a lot of time with both Hannah and Amelia. Helping to move all of their stuff into what would be their rooms, showing them the grounds, introducing them to Mal and the servants, as well as going into town to get new dresses for the wedding. I was growing quite fond of them. They were both very lovely. Hannah with her blonde curls and blue eyes that seemed to hold a secret, and Amelia, though much more reserved and quiet than Hannah, with her brown hair that tumbled down her back complimented by her deep brown eyes. It was strange, we looked nothing a like at all and yet we would be a family. I took very much after my mother with auburn hair and hazel eyes, that I stood out from the rest of them. Still, we would be a family despite how we might look.

The day of the wedding was a huge event. The King, being good friends with my father, invited everyone to the castle ballroom for the reception. So after vows were exchanged, all of those in attendance filtered to the castle. I was hoping to spend the majority of my time with my new sisters, but what I found was that Hannah was immediately at Prince James' side hanging on his every word, and throwing herself at him, while she tugged Amelia along with her. I was quite confused at her new attitude, but tried to not think on it too hard and looked around to find something to do. As I neared the table of refreshments I was stopped by a very tall young man, who look suspiciously like James...I mean the Prince.

"Hello Miss Willow." He bowed slightly and I curtsied in response.

"Hello, although I do believe we haven't met." His eyes lit up in recognition.

"Oh! I apologize, my cousin speaks of you so often that I guess I forgot we were not acquainted!" He laughed. "I am the son of Duke Worthon, but you can call me Andrew. James is my cousin."

I smiled understanding slightly. "Its nice to meet you"

"So I see it that your new sister has already captured James."

"What do you mean?"

"Ah, so you do not know? The family Wen has had their sights set on the castle for many years. Each one finds some way into getting as close to the current prince as possible in hopes of securing the Queendom. It was only a matter of time before Miss Hannah or Miss Amelia tried now that they are within the inner circle due to your father."

"O...oh." I nodded trying to understand.

"Although Amelia does not look interested at all." I watched as his features changed while he observed Amelia, the girl failing at trying to read. "She is quite lovely..." I barely caught the whisper before he cleared his throat. I smiled inwardly. "I just meant to warn you, or rather make you aware that those bearing the family name Wen, tend to be selfish, unjust, and willing to do whatever it takes to be on top." He looked at me quite seriously before bowing and leaving to help his cousin.

"Thank...Thank you?" I stood where I was very confused and unsure if I should belief the duke's son. I had no reason not to, but no reason to believe him either. I sighed and went back to the food. I would find out soon enough I should have headed his words.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed, we should get past all of the 'preface' stuff within the next chapter. Have a wonderful day 3<p>

-ForeverYoungInDisney


End file.
